1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to input/output (IO) interfaces. More particularly, embodiments relate to an IO connector configuration that enables both wired and wireless operation.
2. Discussion
Computing systems may include one or more USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 2.0, USB Implementers Forum) ports to support IO communication with peripheral components such as keyboards, mice, cameras, and so forth. A typical USB port may be limited, however, to wired communication with the peripheral component in question unless a separate wireless adaptor is employed, wherein the wireless adaptor maintains a wired connection with the USB port.